


Unboxing

by HyperKid



Series: Tiefling Fuckery [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, Tiefling bullshit, Yasha knows secrets, if i fits i sits, tiefs are secretly cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: There’s a lot for all the Nein to learn about each other in those early days on the road. Some of it looks more like bullshit than others.





	Unboxing

**Author's Note:**

> HK: This one took a leeeeettle longer.   
> Mollymauk: A whole day from idea to posting! How dare you!   
> HK: *swoons dramatically* I’m old and tired!   
> Mollymauk: And burdened with a glorious cosplay group!   
> HK: We’re shooting ~my fics~, I have to learn how posting pictures works! 
> 
> WARNINGS!! None whatsoever 
> 
> Disclaimers: nothing is mine, you can tell by the lack of overt smut

“Alright, this time I know you’re fucking with me,” Beau declared, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the barbarian woman across from her. Yasha paused from unwrapping a package of jerky and shrugged. 

 

“I can show you if you don’t believe me,” she said quietly. The trouble was, there was no sign on her face that would indicate whether she was exaggerating or not. She was so calm, quiet, and stoic, but they’d all seen how quick she was to fall in line with Molly’s bullshit. 

 

Blue eyes flicked around the campsite to where the purple tiefling in question had disappeared into the forest to gather firewood with Jester. He was probably out of hearing to conspire, at least. Abruptly she nodded, dropping down to sit at the fire beside Yasha. 

 

“Alright. Show me. But no tipping Molly off to what you’re doing.” 

 

The ghost of a smile danced across Yasha’s lips and she nodded, rising to retrieve a longer stick. Fjord settled at the fire as well, watching her go with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“Show you what?” 

 

“Yasha believes that tieflings will sit in a box like a cat if you leave one around,” Caleb answered before Beau could without looking up from his book, the first indication any of them had that he had been paying attention in the slightest. On her way back with a long stick, Yasha paused to give him a delighted smile. 

 

“Cats will do it as well?” It was easy to forget sometimes, how little experience she had with the animals the others considered as normal. Caleb paused and closed his book, giving her a smile and a nod. 

 

“Ja. Pass me the stick a moment?” She obeyed eagerly, handing it over the fire. A small smile tugged at the corners of the wizard’s mouth as he drew a small box in the dirt, then passed the stick back. “Just watch. He will notice it eventually.” 

 

Yasha nodded back and got back to her own work, drawing a much larger box on one side of the fire, about equidistant from the other sitters. Beau looked from one box to the other, still sceptical. 

 

“How do we know you’re not going to tell the cat to sit in the box?” 

 

Fjord made a dismissive noise, reaching across her to beckon for Yasha’s discarded bag of jerky. 

 

“I’ve seen cats do it a dozen times. Used to do it to keep our ship’s cat away from my damn bunk. The little bugger used to love nappin’ on my pillow.” 

 

“They know when you don’t like them,” Nott snickered as Yasha tossed the bag to Fjord, retaking her seat. Half way through taking a piece, the half orc grimaced. 

 

“I like ‘em just fine, I just don’t like sneezing my damn lungs out.” 

 

The conversation was ended there by a delighted gasp from Yasha. She’d been watching Frumpkin intently as he patrolled his way around the edges of their camp, then made his way sedately back to the fire. On his way back to Caleb he’d come across the little box, paused, then sat himself delicately precisely within the confines of the box, tail curling delicately around his toes. 

 

“He fits!” 

 

The rest of the group shared fond smiles at her happiness, and Beau sighed. 

 

“Yeah, okay, it’s real cute.” 

 

“He is my perfect little loaf,” Caleb informed her archly, reaching down to scritch the cat behind his ears. Amber eyes closed in pleasure and a low purr rumbled forth. 

 

Yasha was up on her knees, almost visibly restraining herself from moving closer to pet the cat herself. Noticing her shifting, the wizard gave her a smile. 

 

“If you would like to stroke him, he would enjoy that very much.” 

 

A small, wanting noise snuck its way from Yasha’s throat, but she shook her head. 

 

“He looks so comfortable...” her voice was thick with longing, and Caleb couldn’t hide a smile. 

 

“You can come and sit with me,” he reminded her, nodding to the spot on Frumpkin’s other side. There was barely a moment’s hesitation as Yasha glanced at Beau, then she came around the fire to sit carefully beside Frumpkin. 

 

The cat blinked slowly, amber eyes tracking up to her face. 

 

“That is how he smiles,” Caleb told her, and the smile he got in return was dazzling. Both hands descended to the cat’s fur, gently stroking and scratching behind his hair. 

 

Yasha began to coo to him in a soft language only Caleb caught, a moment of surprise showing on his face. Then he gave another soft smile, moving his own petting down the soft fur of his familiar’s back to allow her space to caress the fluffy face. 

 

The question of tiefling boxes was almost forgotten as Jester and Molly returned from the forest, mildly dishevelled and giggling, both carrying firewood. Jester’s stack was large enough that she definitely couldn’t see over it, and she peered around the side to find her way over to the fire. Both deposited their loads, Molly’s visibly smaller, and moved to sit at the fire. 

 

“Is there a plan for dinner?” Jester asked cheerfully, then paused as the square on the ground caught her eye. Molly was already dropping himself into it, crossing his legs primly to fit inside the lines. Jester giggled again and dropped herself into his lap, the toes of her boots just brushing the inside of the line. 

 

Even their tails coiled in close, tucking themselves around their waists. 

 

Beau was watching in slack jawed disbelief, Yasha fighting a laugh at her expression. 

 

“Well?” Jester prodded, her arms draped around Molly’s neck. The touching wasn’t new or unexpected, she was as likely to sit on any of them as not, but it was hard to believe it was a coincidence. 

 

“We were just discussin’ that,” Fjord managed, hiding a smile with a bite of jerky. “Anyone feel like cooking anything?” 

 

“Beau might want to cook us something,” Nott cut in slyly, a broad grin on her face as she tossed a twig onto the fire. Beau shot her a glare, but with no heat behind it. 

 

“Yeah, sure. Molly, could ya get me a pot? I’ll make soup,” she added when he shot her a look, raising her chin defiantly. 

 

Molly gave Jester a pointed look, then dumped her out of his lap when she only smiled and made his way to the cart. Giggling to herself, she settled herself back precisely within the confines of the square. Even the edges of her skirt were smoothed to within the lines. 

 

Molly made his way to the cart, retrieving a pot and some dried soup mix, glancing back over his shoulder. 

 

“What are we in the mood for?” 

 

“Something creamy!” Jester called, her tail flicking happily. 

 

“What do we have?” Caleb asked, glancing momentarily from his cat to the tiefling. Molly glanced through the sealed packages, paused, and squinted closer. 

 

“SOMEONE seems to have removed all the labels.” 

 

All eyes turned to Jester, who gave her very best innocent smile. Absolutely no one was deceived for a moment. 

 

“Why do you do that, Jes?” Fjord sighed and shook his head. “You’ve gotta eat whatever it ends up being too.” 

 

“They’re all going to taste fine,” Jester insisted with a dismissive wave of her hand, utterly unable to shake her grin. “We didn’t buy anything we don’t like!” 

 

Molly sighed dramatically, selecting three at random and dumping them in the pot, carrying them across to Beau. 

 

“This should be good,” he noted with just a hint of glee. Beau flipped him off and cracked a corner open for a cautious sniff, then shrugged and dumped it into the pot. 

 

“We’re having chicken,” she announced. The others pretended to be interested, like they weren’t all watching Molly again. 

 

Watching Molly walk back over to Jester, still sat in the box, and drop himself into her lap. Watching him nudging her over and about until he fit precisely within the lines as well. Nott had to stifle a giggle, but the tieflings were too busy nipping at each other affectionately to notice. An oddly sly smile slipped across Yasha’s face. 

 

“Molly, Jester, could you fetch my book and the sketchbook from the cart, please?” She asked, her voice cutting off a quiet argument between the two. They looked mildly confused, but obeyed. 

 

While both of their backs were turned, Yasha leaned sideways and drew another, smaller square in the dirt beside her. Both Beau’s brows rose and Fjord hid a grin behind his hand. Before anyone could comment, Jester was back, holding her sketchbook out cheerfully for inspection. 

 

“I haven’t drawn any flowers recently,” she said almost apologetically, then noticed the new box. The corners of her mouth ticked up in a smile but smoothed out almost at once as she dropped to sit. This time, Molly sat beside her, nudging her butt over and draping his legs on either side of her. 

 

It was a tighter fit this time, getting them both into the box, but neither bothered moving back to the other. The moment that made the others lose it, though, was when Frumpkin rose, stretched, and strolled over, walking delicately up Molly’s thigh, Jester’s shoulder, and sat primly on top of Jester’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I promise, there’s something a little longer coming in! Buuuut convention season is closing in and I now have a lollipop taller than I am! Wish me luck!


End file.
